¿Madurar?¡eso es de frutas!
by Dream Weaver Dili
Summary: Final de Shugo Chara Party! :D   - Amu… apresúrate a madurar ¿quieres? – dijo finalmente con esa pícara sonrisa en los labios.  - ¡Ikuto idiota! El único que debe madurar aquí eres tú. On-shot/ AMUTO


**Aclaracion: los personajes no me pertenecen, son la la autoría de Peach-Pit, yo solo me adjudico la historia escrita sin ambito de lucro. **

**¿Madurar?... ¡eso es de frutas!**

_- Amu… −mi corazón comenzó a latir como caballo desbocado cuando sus ojos violáceos se fijaron en mí. – apresúrate a madurar ¿quieres? – dijo finalmente con esa pícara sonrisa en los labios._

_- ¡Ikuto idiota! El único que debe madurar aquí eres tú. – su única respuesta fue una risa cantarina._

_El cínico se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria a la que nos encontrábamos Tadase y yo. Alzando su mano en señal de despedida se alejó a pasos largos._

_- ¡Adiós Yoru, Ikuto! – gritó Miki a mi lado._

_- ¡Adiós chicas!-nya – se despidió el gato azul volviendo hacia nosotros sus ojos amarillos._

_Permanecimos de pié junto a las tazas giratorias hasta que el enigmático muchacho desapareció entre la oscuridad._

_- Me pregunto por qué siempre tiene que irse− suspiré con amargura._

_- No te preocupes por Ikuto-nisan, Amu. Él siempre regresa… cuando menos te lo esperas._

_

* * *

_

Seis años habían pasado ya desde la última vez que había sabido algo de Ikuto.

¡RIIIING!

Maldito despertador. Había permanecido vivo por muchos años solo por haber sido un regalo de cumpleaños de Yaya. Su argumento al habérmelo entregado había sido que lo necesitaría una vez que entrara a la preparatoria, pues no me podía permitir llegar tarde (como siempre lo hacía) por quedarme dormida por las mañanas.

Saqué una mano de la comodidad de mi cálida colcha para tratar de encontrar el ruidoso artefacto al que golpeé con furia una vez estuvo a mi alcance. Seguía vivo, pero no por eso recibía un mejor trato.

Con un bostezo, me senté en la cama y comencé a estirarme para alejar un poco de mí la pereza de las mañanas. Abrí los ojos con dificultad y los fijé en la pared de enfrente, sobre el calendario.

La fecha marcada con rojo indicaba que hoy sería la graduación de la preparatoria.

¡Demonios! Debía apresurarme.

Salí corriendo rumbo al baño para darme una rápida ducha antes de bajar a desayunar.

- ¡Apresúrate Amu! No eres la única que desea bañarse el día de hoy− gritó mi no tan pequeña hermana Ami mientras golpeaba la puerta del baño.

- Lo siento, pero ya voy tarde _–_abrí la puerta de sopetón y casi la golpeo al salir corriendo rumbo a mi habitación para alistarme.

Tomé mi uniforme de falda y chaqueta negra del armario y me vestí lo más rápido que pude. Me coloqué los calcetines y corrí al espejo para ver mi apariencia.

No sabría decir si mi apariencia seguía siendo la de la primaria: "cool and spicy" pero al menos no era tan mala:

Ahora mi cabello era más largo y lo llevaba recogido en un moño alto con algunos mechones sueltos por aquí y por allá, nada especial la verdad. Mis grandes ojos dorados continuaban siendo los mismos, a pesar de que mi cara había comenzado a cambiar pasando de ser una cara redonda e infantil a ser un poco más afilada.

Pero el cambio más notorio de todos era la ausencia de mis compañeras de corazón, mis shugo chara: Miki, Ran, Su y Dia.

Aún recuerdo esa noche, fue realmente dolorosa.

_Me encontraba sentada frente al escritorio haciendo mi tarea (montañas de tarea diría yo). Había sido una semana estresante y triste. Por alguna razón un día Kusu Kusu había regresado a su cascarón dentro del corazón de Rima. Todos habíamos estado muy tristes, y a pesar de lo que se podría pensar, Rima estaba extremadamente calmada, de hecho se veía en paz, pero no había querido decir nada al respecto y todos la respetamos._

_Lo único que nos dijo cuando nos enteramos de la partida de Kusu Kusu fue "algún día lo comprenderán…"._

_Me preguntaba cuándo sería el día en que lo lograra comprender._

_- Amu… __− se acercó flotando Su a mi lado._

_- Lo siento Su, ahora no puedo ayudarte, necesito terminar esto cuanto antes... _

_- Pero es importante Amu__− su voz sonaba algo triste, así que me obligué a dejar lo que estaba haciendo para girarme a mirarla._

_- ¿Qué ocurre?__ – mis cuatro "supuestos yo" se encontraban a mi lado con caras de abatimiento − ¿están bien?_

_- Nosotras… − comenzó a hablar Miki pero fue derrotada por las lágrimas._

_- ¡Miki!_

_- Lo siento Amu… yo…_

_- No te aflijas Miki… se lo diré yo_

_- ¿decirme qué? ¿a qué te refieres Dia?_

_- Bueno Amu, como sabrás, nosotras las shugo chara somos tus "supuestos yo" y estamos aquí para ayudarte y guiarte mientras descubres quien eres, porque así tu lo deseaste con todo tu corazón. Pero una vez que has descubierto cuál es tu verdadera personalidad es nuestro momento de partir._

_- ¿¡QUE! ¿Acaso estás diciendo que tienen que irse ya?__ – cuando caí en la cuenta de la verdad de sus palabras unas gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de mis ojos− pero si aún no se quien soy. Las necesito… no quiero que se vallan – reclamé entre sollozos._

_- Amu, nunca nos iremos de tu lado, siempre estaremos contigo, en tu corazón_

_- ¡Sí! Siempre que necesites apoyo estaremos ahí para animarte_

_- Su… Ran…_

_- Así que ya no llores más. Nunca nos alejaremos de ti._

_Las cinco nos fundimos en un abrazo lleno de promesas y cariño. Sabíamos que siempre nos tendríamos la una a la otra, siempre seríamos una._

_- Es hora de partir __– anunció Dia_

_- Nunca las olvidaré_

_- Ni nosotras a ti Amu __– dijo Miki limpiándose la nariz con un pañuelo._

_- Recuerda siempre comer sano y dormir a tus horas__− sonrió Su_

_- Sé original y honesta contigo misma pues eres muy especial __– gritó Ran _

_- Y sobre todas las cosas… recuerda siempre escuchar a tu corazón pues él siempre te guiará por el mejor camino._

_Tras estas palabras, un cascarón amarillo se formó alrededor de Dia envolviéndola en un sueño profundo. Ran, Su y Miki fueron envueltas por cascarones similares de colores rosa, verde y azul respectivamente para luego fundirse en un solo huevo hermoso y brillante. _

_Como el embrión._

_Cuando mis "supuestos yos" regresaron a mi corazón pude sentir una enrome oleada de paz llenarme y calentarme cada célula del cuerpo._

"_Siempre cuidaré de ustedes, nunca permitiré que una X se forme en su corazón" fue la promesa que hice antes de tirarme contra la cama a llorar hasta que me quedé dormida._

_

* * *

_

Salí corriendo por la puerta, tras despedirme de mis padres, rumbo a la preparatoria. No quería llegar tarde el día de mi graduación.

- ¡Amu, por aquí! –gritó Nagihiko moviendo su mano de un lado al otro para que pudiera verlo entre la multitud de estudiantes.

Aún después de tanto tiempo recuerdo con asombro el día en el que me confesó que él, además de ser Nagihiko era Nadeshiko. Aunque al principio me molesté con él por no haberme dicho la verdad desde el principio, terminé por comprenderlo y acogiendo con alegría la idea de tener, no solo a mi amigo, sino también a mi mejor amiga Nadeshiko a mi lado… todo en un mismo paquete.

- ¿te quedaste dormida otra vez Amu? – preguntó Rima una vez que llegué a su lado.

- Lo siento… anoche no pude dormir. – contesté entre jadeos por el esfuerzo que había requerido el haber corrido para llegar a tiempo.

- Nunca cambiarás Amu – rió Rima.

- ¡Chicos! – nos giramos al escuchar la voz de Tadase a nuestras espaldas. – qué bueno que los encuentro. Debemos apresurarnos o si no llegaremos tarde a la ceremonia de clausura. – Tadase… presidente de la clase además del chico más popular de la preparatoria.

A pesar de su declaración en la primaria y nuestro noviazgo en la secundaria, finalmente habíamos decidido quedar como buenos amigos al final.

No es que no lo quisiera, pero Tadase era para mí más como un hermano, o al menos es así como lo veía ahora.

Sus declaraciones de amor eran dignas de un príncipe, y eso es lo que era: el príncipe de la preparatoria, pero no era _mi príncipe._

Nos dirigimos al auditorio en donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia de clausura y la graduación de los alumnos de último curso. Nuestra graduación.

Después de unas palabras del director y los aplausos generales, fue el turno de la entrega de diplomas.

Fuimos llamados uno por uno para recoger nuestro certificado. Ese papelito que decía que habíamos logrado cursar con notas aprobatorias la escuela superior.

- Hinamori, Amu… − y ese era mi momento.

Subí al escenario y recibí mi diploma de manos de mis profesores que con una sonrisa me felicitaron por haber concluido con éxito el curso.

- Felicidades señorita Hinamori.

- Gracias.

Me giré de cara al público y tuve que sonreír por la escena que se dibujaba frente a mí: Ami consolaba a mi madre quien se secaba las lágrimas con un pañuelo mientras que mi padre tomaba fotografías a lo loco con su cámara. Pero no solo mi familia se encontraba ahí; también pude reconocer otros rostros conocidos entre la multitud; Utau y Kukai estaban sentados en primera fila, muy tomados de la mano sonriendo en nuestra mi dirección.

Siempre supe que terminarían juntos.

Kairi, Yukari, Nikaidou-sensei y Tsukasa-sensei también estaban ahí casi al fondo del auditorio al lado de Rikka y Hikaru. No cabía la menor duda que tenía a los mejores amigos del mundo.

Al momento de estar bajando las escaleras para regresar a mi asiento, por poco caigo al suelo. Mi corazón dio un brinco en el momento en el que mis ojos se fijaron en la puerta:

Una alta y delgada figura felina me observaba con cálidos ojos violáceos desde la entrada del auditorio.

No podía creer que Ikuto estuviera aquí.

Por miedo de volver a tropezar me tomé del barandal para bajar con mayor seguridad las escaleras, pero cuando volví a dirigir la mirada a la puerta, no había nadie ahí.

Seguramente había sido mi imaginación.

* * *

Una vez que la ceremonia hubo terminado el gran grupo de amigos y familiares nos dirigimos a un restaurant para comer Udon; idea de Utau y Kukai.

El enorme grupo ocupó casi por completo el pequeño local y lo llenó de risas y felicitaciones para los recién graduados.

- Propongo un brindis por los muchachos, para que siempre sigan a sus corazones y encuentren la felicidad en cada una de sus acciones – propuso Tsukasa-sensei alzando su copa de sake en el aire.

- ¡salud! – brindamos todos.

- Y bien… ¿qué es lo que piensan hacer ahora muchachos? – preguntó Utau. – supongo que piensan ir a la universidad.

- Si – contestó Tadase – pienso estudiar leyes para así algún día convertirme en un político sobresaliente y llegar a ser primer ministro de Japón.

- Estoy seguro que no te conformarás con eso – rió Kukai para vergüenza de Tadase.

- Yo pienso viajar por el mundo estudiando los estilos de comedia de cada país, y así al regresar me convertiré en la mejor comediante del mundo – dijo Rima muy seria.

- Yo daré una gira mundial con la compañía de danza de mi familia, y ahí el tiempo dirá− replicó Nagihiko muy orgulloso de su decisión.

- ¿y tu Amu? – preguntó finalmente Nikaidou-sensei.

- Yo… bueno. La verdad es que mi idea es un poco extraña…

- ¿Y cuál es? – de pronto todos las miradas se habían centrado en mi, esperando mi respuesta.

- Bueno, mi sueño… mi verdadero sueño es… quiero viajar todo lo que pueda fotografiando cada lugar que visite. Mi sueño es ser una gran fotógrafa como mi padre – dije finalmente hundiéndome en la silla roja de vergüenza.

- ¡Oh Amu! ¡Es maravilloso escuchar eso! – gritó mi padre orgulloso.

- De tal palo tal astilla – repuso mi madre.

- Un brindis por Amu – dijo Tadase poniéndose de pie − ¡la mejor fotógrafa del mundo!

- ¡Salud!

* * *

Al terminar la celebración, cada quien se dispuso a regresar a su casa a descansar y a prepararse para lo que se vendría más adelante. Todos estábamos nerviosos y emocionados pues ante nuestros ojos se dibujaba un horizonte nuevo y misterioso.

Ahora que lo pensaba todo era demasiado abrumador. Necesitaba digerir la idea.

- Mamá, papá, saldré a caminar. – grité mientras me dirigía a la puerta.

- Espera Amu. Ven a la sala, necesitamos hablar contigo un segundo – caminé un tanto confundida hacia la sala en donde encontré a mis dos padres sentados uno al lado del otro sobre el sillón.

- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿está todo bien?

- Claro que está todo bien – dijo mi madre con una amable sonrisa – ven Amu, siéntate aquí. – esto me parecía muy raro.

- Tu madre y yo hemos hablado acerca de lo que dijiste esta tarde y queremos darte algo – me tendió un sobre blanco y con la mirada me indicó que lo abriera.

Dentro encontré la carta de un banco con el estado de una cuenta con una cantidad de yenes que tenía varios ceros en ella.

- ¿qué es esto? – pregunté asombrada.

- Es lo que hemos ahorrado entre tu padre y yo desde hace muchos años para el momento en el que decidieras ir a la universidad, pero ya que no irás a estudiar pensamos que lo mejor sería que tu tuvieras esto.

- Además ahí encontraras la dirección de un amigo mío que vive en Italia. Es un excelente fotógrafo, el mejor de todos. Sé que con él aprenderás mucho más de lo que yo podría enseñarte acerca del arte de la fotografía.

- Mamá… Papá− dije tratando de contener las lágrimas – gracias.

- Gracias a ti Amu, por ser tan buena hija

Nos unimos en un abrazo entre lágrimas de felicidad y risas. No importaba qué dijeran, mis papás eran los mejores del mundo.

* * *

Una vez que pude salir de la casa comencé a caminar sin rumbo fijo, solo quería que el aire fresco de la tarde llenara mis pulmones y despejara mi cabeza.

No me había dado cuenta de que había llegado al parque hasta que el olor a pasto mojado y el trinar de los pájaros me hicieron caer en la cuenta del lugar en el que me encontraba.

Y no me encontraba en cualquier lugar del parque, si no exactamente en el lugar en el que me había encontrado con Ikuto tantas veces. El primer lugar en el que lo había escuchado tocar su violín, el lugar que me había hechizado. Pero nunca lo admitiría; sería un secreto que me llevaría hasta la tumba.

Ikuto me había hechizado.

Dejé escapar un suspiro al recordarlo, el pensar que estaba tan lejos de mi y que probablemente nunca volvería a ver.

- ¿pensando en el niño rey otra vez Amu? – me giré sobresaltada al escuchar esa voz.

Ahí estaba él, tal y como lo recordaba: trepado en la rama de un árbol… espiándome.

- ¿pero qué es lo que te crees? No puedes asustar así a la gente tú… ¡grandísimo idiota!

- Veo que tu genio no ha cambiado tanto como tu físico. – dijo saltando con un ágil movimiento al suelo.

- ¿qué es lo que intentas decir? – pregunté enojada. No soportaba que me tratase como una cría. – para tu información, ahora soy mayor. Ya no soy una niña.

- ¿de veras? − se acercó a mí con una sonrisa traviesa en los ojos. Ahora que lo veía bien Ikuto había cambiado un poco.

Todo rastro de niñez había abandonado su cuerpo, ahora era un apuesto hombre el que tenía delante de mí y no ese delgado muchacho que recordaba.

- ¿te gusta lo que ves verdad?

- ¿¡qué! − grité mientras sentía el color ascender por mi cuello hasta depositarse en mis mejillas.

- Admítelo Amu, me extrañaste.

- Eso no es verdad. ¿Quién en su sano juicio extrañaría a un… un… alguien como tú?

- ¿y cómo soy? – cada vez estaba más cerca de mí. Peligrosamente cerca.

- Pues eres un maldito idiota que asusta a la gente, se cuela en las habitaciones a escondidas y que… y que…− todo pensamiento lógico había abandonado mi cabeza. Solo podía pensar en la cercanía de su cuerpo.

- ¿y qué Amu? – susurró contra mi oreja

- Y que… se va por seis años y ni una sola vez trata de hablar ni ponerse en contacto – no, malditas lágrimas traicioneras. Regresen de donde salieron.

- No llores Amu – me miró preocupado tomando mi rostro entre sus manos.

- No estoy llorando idiota – dije entre sollozos.

Me estrechó protectoramente contra su pecho dejando que arruinara su camisa con mis lágrimas saladas.

- Calma Amu… estoy aquí… no me iré, no me volveré a alejar de tí.

- Aunque lo intentaras no te lo permitiría – susurré contra su pecho. Soltó una carcajada. – ¿qué es tan gracioso gato estúpido?

- Nada, es solo que veo que al final has madurado… un poco. – alcé el rostro enojada para preguntarle a qué se refreía con eso de que "al fin había madurado" pero cuando me topé con sus hermosos y cálidos ojos violáceos olvidé todo… incluso mi nombre.

Con una tortuosa lentitud, nuestros labios se unieron finalmente en un beso lento. Ikuto rodeó mi cintura para acercarme más a él.

- Me alegra que al fin te hayas dado cuenta de lo que sentías por mí.

- Yo también me alegro de ello – dije sonriendo contra sus dulces labios. - lamento haber tardado tanto en crecer.

- nunca te lamentes de eso pequeña. No me habría importado haberte esperado otros cincuenta años más.

- tonto...

- soy un tonto enamorado.

**Fin.**

**Konichiwa mina-san!**

**jajaja que les pareció? n_n es mi primer Amuto y la verdad es que estoy muy feliz por ello.**

**esto es lo que siempre esperé para el final de Shugo Chara! pero ya que nuestras increibles mangakas decidieron dejar un final abierto, decidí yo mimsa hacer mi final.**

**espero en verdad que les haya gustado y que me hagan saber lo que opinan de este pequeño one-shot a través de un review... ya saben que hacer! :P  
**

**les recuerdo que no tiene que estar registradas para dejarme sus opiniones.**

**que estén bien :D**

**Cullen's Dream Weaver  
**


End file.
